1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf course booklet apparatus, and, more particularly, to golf course booklet apparatus including provisions for showing diagrams of each hole, a grid layout for plotting strokes, and a score card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art books and booklets which show golf course layouts, and which include historical information regarding the particular golf course. In addition, there are typical golf score cards which are simply cards showing the number of strokes for each hole by each player. However, the two have not been combined since generally a brochure or booklet regarding a particular golf course is generally of a size which is not convenient for carrying by a player while playing on a golf course. In addition, it is generally much more convenient for a player to simply put a score card in a pocket for carrying and using the score card while playing on the golf course. The golf score cards accordingly are relatively small so that they may be conveniently carried in a shirt pocket.
Books or brochures which describe in detail golf courses, including the diagrammatic layouts of individual holes, are generally relatively large and are designed to be a shelf item, as opposed to being a carryable item. The books or booklets or brochures are are designed to be used in a home, or in a lounge, but are not designed to be carried on the golf course while playing. The booklets are not designed to be utilized on a practical basis for recording ball locations for each stroke. Accordingly, such booklets or brochures, while interesting, are practical only on an informational basis, as opposed to a useful basis. They cannot be conveniently carried on a golf course and utilized while on the golf course. Such brochures or booklets accordingly are more for reference information than for field notations.
The apparatus of the present invention allows a player to functionally record each stroke in terms of distance and club used on a stroke-by-stroke basis. Such information, when compiled over a period of time, provides detailed information to not only the player, but also to appropriate personnel who develop handicaps for players and for golf professionals or coaches who instruct golfers. The apparatus of the present invention accordingly comprises a practical field note apparatus for golf courses which has heretofore not been available to golfers.